


TenNomaid

by Thanotos_Omega



Series: TenNomaid [1]
Category: French Maid Planet, Warframe
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Literature, Sci-Fi, Yuri, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanotos_Omega/pseuds/Thanotos_Omega
Summary: Copied directly from the DA versionJust barely made it to the self imposed deadline, not gonna set one of those for Chapter 3, since i really want to relax and enjoy my new games, so it may be a while before we take another trip into the fantastic world of we-r-nomad hope this slightly racier chapter helps to make the wait easier for the all of like 3 people who probably care lol,Link to chapter 1 fav.me/dcvi67cOriginally this story featured a generic benefactor www.deviantart.com/we-r-nomad/… before i went with Nomoko fav.me/d9ri2x0I figured having a handler fav.me/d67c1ut turn on it's sides so it can fit into a loom fav.me/d204oa9 with the maid and even hold her up allowing those who were barr footed or wearing non heeled shoes to get heels was a good idea,I realized a bit into writing this that it was kinda weird for Nomoko to not have some of her favored bodyguards fav.me/d6mh4am around and added them to the chapter explaining they were just hiding to avoid being used as punching bags for her anger over the failed expedition,





	1. TenNomaid Chapter 1: Convenient Capture

TenNomaid Chapter 1: Convenient Capture

WARNING: Story contains themes of sexual violence.

The following is a work of fiction, it intended for mature audiences, and is for entertainment purposes only, the acts and beliefs expressed in it are there to provide a specific kind of stimulation for the reader and should NOT be duplicated, ALWAYS keep your interactions with others Safe Sane and Consensual, All characters and events are not intended to reflect any real world people or events any similarities are incidental.

Check description for for links to relevant information.

The Tenno stopped on the hill overlooking the grineer camp and began to study it, she had left her warframe and sentinel quite a ways away in order to use void mode to stealthily get in close and see the camp, she was reluctant to use her powers to bring them here as her sentinels aggro range was quite large and may ruin her attempts to make that damn riven reveal it’s powers.

Just as she was sure she was aware of every enemy’s position she heard a sound from her left and turned to level her amp at it, standing there unimpressed was a small furry thing wearing a suit of armor with a tiny sword strapped to it’s waist.

“Gweetings faiw damsel.” it stated low enough to avoid being heard by the mass of gun toting clones below, “May I inquiwew aftew yon age?”

“What?” She asked barely being able to make out what he was saying.

“How old awe you?” it asked annoyed at being forced to break character.

That was a legitimately challenging question, did her age stop being measured when she stopped aging physically after the transformation into a Tenno? Did only the time she wasn’t in stasis count? “Let’s see here 19 plus umm how long was I in the labs? Umm let’s see...”

“So mowe then 18?” The small interloper asked clearly annoyed that his simple question was taking so long to answer.

“Yes?” she answered puzzled that this weird little thing even asked such a question.

“Wondewful!” It’s eyes began to glow and it rushed inside the range of the amp even though it didn’t matter now that the Knight Bear had activated his Dispiriting field disabling her powers a fact she discovered in a very shocking reveal as she tried to retrieve her warframe only for it not to answer her call, her eyes widened at the horror of the idea, if she couldn’t summon her frame then she couldn’t return to it either, or the orbiter, seeing her clear distress over the realization, the Knight Bear Smiled and pointed at the huge force of murderous troops nearby before making shush noise at her.

The Tenno continued to quietly fight the Bear over her amp even though it wouldn’t mean much without her powers she wasn’t going to just let him have it after a few moments the bear decided to bypass her resistance and took his free hand swung it up under her frauds and gave a firm squeeze as predicted she clasped her own free hand over her mouth to stifle the cry of shock and indignation, she then dubbed stopping this far more important than the struggle over her weapon and began forcing his hand away from her, he was thus able to disarm her.

As she began trying to get her weapon back even if only to use it to bludgeon him the sound of several grineer shouting to each other reminded her how vulnerable she was, without her powers she wouldn’t be able to just just retreat from the field like she had in the past, and so couldn’t risk detection forcing her to put up little more than token resistance as the attacker seemed far less worried about the horde of genocidal clones.

As such she was easily wrangle onto her belly and her hands pulled back to be taped behind her back, she tried to keep him from getting her legs but the threat of his armor making to much noise lefter only so much room to even try to struggle, before long he had her knees taped and from their her ankles were a trivial matter, “I swear I am going t-krumf!” her whispered threats were then muffled by him taping up her mouth.

Confident in his work the Knight Bear grabbed the back of her frauds and began dragging her along the ground, once they were far enough from the grineer to no longer worry about alerting them however she began putting up allot more of a fight, while ultimately futile she was eventually able to inconvenience her captor by hooking her legs around the base of a bush and refused to be dragged away from it.

Frustrated that she was being so unruly and having become quite annoyed after all the kicking she had done, the Knight Bear decided it was time to lay down some discipline, he drew his little sword and pressed a button on the cross guard, the sword’s sharp edges were then covered as the middle portion spread out becoming a wide diamond shape with rounded tips, he then kicked one of her side frauds out of the way and proceeded to bring the metal plank across her backside “Cease this foolish misbehavior this instant!” he shouted punctuating every word with another slap on her increasingly sore bottom, with the fraud he was using to pull her blocking her hands she was left no choice but to release the bush to use her legs to try and stop the spanking, he quickly yanked her away from the bush and resumed the trek.

After a short while they arrived at their destination an angel drum into which the Bear wrestled his unruly target of opportunity, she once again hooked her legs on to something this time the drum it’s self to deny him an easy time, frustrated he pulled out the sword again and returned it to it’s paddle form, with the obvious target of the defiant girl’s butt unavailable due to her position on the drum, he instead looked her in the eye and gave her a simple order “Behave!” she shot him and angry look that made it clear she was not going to obey and so he brought the paddle to bear on a different set of targets, it only took one strike each before she let got to try and guard against his behavioral corrections this time.

After securing her in place with the drum’s built in restraints he took notice of the amount of room left by the comparatively small bust of this universe’s women and looked at the weapon he had taken from her, he decided it would take up allot of the extra space allotted for him in the small cargo area, and decided it was his duty to spend the trip back to the ship engaging in a very extensive tactile inspection, indeed he would need to spend allot of time ensuring his earlier punishments hadn’t done lasting damage to the poor recruit’s valuable assets.

As she helplessly tried to fend off the busy paws of her captor the Tenno noticed something in the reflection of the closing glass dome, the rocks where she had left her warframe and sentinel, she began desperately trying to call out to her mechanical companion to get it to help her, after a moment she realized calling out orders was pointless instead she needed to just get it to investigate, so she took a deep breath and made the loudest highest pitch scream she could, it may well have worked had the dome not closed the moment she made it, silencing the outside world to her desperate calls for rescue.

Soon the Angel Drum was cloaked and flying off to rejoin it’s home ship in order to take the portal back out of this universe and back home to the flag ship of it’s mistress, and deliver to her, an exotic new pet.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml778510056']=[] 


	2. TenNomaid Chapter 2: TenNo More

TenNomaid Chapter 2: TenNo More

WARNING: Story contains themes of sexual violence.

The following is a work of fiction, it intended for mature audiences, and is for entertainment purposes only, the acts and beliefs expressed in it are there to provide a specific kind of stimulation for the reader and should NOT be duplicated, ALWAYS keep your interactions with others Safe Sane and Consensual, All characters and events are not intended to reflect any real world people or events any similarities are incidental.

Check description for for links to relevant information.

“What a waste of time! An entire new universe and all la women are either deformed monsters or psychotic deformed monsters!” Nomoko shouted annoyed that the brief time frame to exploit the alternate universe had been a seemingly complete bust, she decided the first disposable bot who she saw was going to be the target of her unmitigated rage.

As the door opened and she heard the light clank of a standard Knight Bear she rubbed her hands together with delight at being able to let out all this pent up rage, only to have it sublimated very quickly when she saw the angry wriggling form slung over the Bear’s shoulder, as he approached he dropped the new recruit on the floor for his mistress to inspect, it was some kind of futch space nerd goth as far as she could tell, “Where did you get this?” Nomoko asked already mentally sizing up the girl for a maid outfit.

“Found hew out in the wilds on eawth. Stwuggling to suwive.” Nomoko looked to him, seeing the glow that meant his Dispiriting field was active.

“Ohhh does this little treat have a magic filling?” Nomoko asked giddy at the prospect of a new multi-function maid for her collection.

“Yes mistwess, this bwat is teeming with magic powew.” The Knight Bear declared proudly.

“Excellent!” Nomoko called straddling the increasingly scared Tenno to get examine her more closely, looking over the squirming girl, her smile faded into a focused stare, the weird veins and discolored skin on the girls chin and neck were not to pleasing and possibly spread under her conveniently skintight suit but those were hopefully merely cosmetic and could be removed, with a quick clap the gynoid summoned a handler to carry the growling Tenno.

As they walked down the halls the handler hovered low and sideways to allow Nomoko to stroke her new prize’s belly, like she was some kind of exotic pet, the Tenno watched helplessly as the strange blue women’s hand slid up and down her body as the handler had puller her out to ensure she couldn’t try and resist the demeaning display.

Soon Nomoko the Knight Bear and the new recruit were in the labs used to both study and treat the maids, the handler hovered over to a large open cylinder and lowered itself and the still squirming maid to be into it for a thorough scan to study the nature of her magics and to see if anything could be done about those unsightly marks, and a quick psychological exam.

Nomoko was please when she was informed that the weird magic was well within the limits of her tech to refine and while not the most plentiful it seemed to recharge quickly, the new girl would need weekly draining to keep her powers from manifesting, and yet more good news when the report came back that yes the markings were purely cosmetic and could be removed without issue, Nomoko grinned evilly as the computer rendered the after image, which she quickly added an imposed maid uniform on.

However Nomoko was shocked when the computer delivered the psychological report, in addtion to highly elevated long term stress levels, when exposed to images of other women’s breasts there was no sense of envy, Nomoko had never encountered a women who was below her universe’s average who wasn’t almost freakishly obsessed with having a larger bust size, in fact the only reposes were a typical mommy issues combination of lust and cravings of maternal contact. Though lust was far higher than normal.

Nomoko was faced with an issue here, the Tenno’s chest was simply not built for the standard boob bundle design the uniforms used, and since she wasn’t going to get jealous and beg for augmentations the only person losing out was Nomoko, the gynoid stared at the model for a long time before inspiration struck, she quickly reached up and flipped the projection of the top, sop that instead of the uniform’s opening being centered on exposing as much of the upper breast as possible while not showing the girls nipples it was the underside, satisfied with that she sent the new style to the nearby loom and made it the assigned default for this maid.

She then turned to the Knight Bear and her bodyguards who had regained the courage to do their jobs upon finding out that Nomoko was no longer in an ill mood, and presented the new design, “Behold! Underboob!” she was met by a rousing round of applause for her genius and fear, but mostly the genius.

One of her Dragonslavers then approached to inspect the weird weapon that had been taken from the girl, “Mistress this appears to be an amp, the weapon of a Tenno, they were feared warriors in that universe!” he then began to explain all the possible security risks, but all Nomoko cared about was that this meant the new girl was worthy of having her belongings kept as trophies, which meant manually removing her gear, a task the handler was ill suited for, and so it would fall to Nomoko to bear the heavy burden of humiliating a pretty warrior by extracting her from her garments while she helplessly struggled, a heavy burden but one Nomoko was willing to bare.

Soon the machine had finished reforming the Tenno’s body to remove the unsightly scars the void had left, though Nomoko corrected it before it got rid of the pretty purple glow in her eyes, and the still struggling Tenno and the handler exited the device, the hovering drone then dropped the Tenno onto a table for Nomoko to begin the task of preserving the artifacts of her now gone life for the gynoid’s collection.

Nomoko first removed the waist band, and soon found how to begin and began slipping the now terrified Tenno’s top off who could only whimper unable to even form coherent threats at the gynoid who was quickly sliding her top down, Nomoko paused just as the breasts where being revealed, and readied her tape dispenser, as she gave a sudden yank to the top she swiped across the Tenno’s bared breasts covering them up, and then pinched the tape so that only a small square over each nipple was left sticking to the girl giving her a dinky makeshift bra, not to respect the Tenno’s now forfeited dignity, but because those were her’s now and the Bears could get their own maids if they wanted to see them topless but this girl was Nomoko’s and Nomoko’s ONLY.

Nomoko next pulled the top down along with the gloves that were attached so that she could wrap the Tenno’s elbows and midriff in tape, and it wasn’t long before she was removing the tape from her victim’s wrists in order to finish removing the top and re-tape them, next she climbed onto the table straddling the Tenno and gabbed the top of her pants, which Nomoko now realized didn’t match the rest of the outfit at all, that kinda bugged her more than it should have, but soon the promise of finding out if the squirming pitiful plaything was as opposed to lowerbody undergarments as she was upper, to her Nomoko’s joy she was, the Gynoid soon gave her a present in the form of a tape skirt to again protect Nomoko’s claim on the girl.

Nomoko pulled the has been heroine's pants down further until her thighs were bare, she then wrapped those in tape, then she removed the tape from the Tenno’s knees and bared them and re-taped them, finally she finished removing the tape from her now tired from struggling toy and again re-taped her, of course she could have easily just stripped her and thrown her into the loom but waste not want not, and Nomoko hated to waste a chance to personally strip away the foolish notions of “freedom” or “pride” her recruits insisted on clinging onto, besides she was bored and angry and this was fun!

Her work done Nomoko drew one leg slowly over the helpless Tenno’s belly as she turned to sit next to her and admire her work, she then looked down at the tiny temporary bra she had gifted the Tenno and promptly patted the squares of tape that were barely concealing her, to make sure they were tight enough to give a clear outline, if the Bears wanted to see them they would just have to use their imaginations, but Nomoko was a kind overlord and wouldn’t leave those imaginations starved for fuel.

Nomoko then summoned the handler to recover the dejected girl and carry her to the loom, as it approached the chamber it turned so that it’s was now hovering with the Tenno upright, and then once they were both in the chamber blue discs began to both descend and ascend to dress her in her new uniform.

The machine dropped the unsteady Tenno on the ground and handed Nomoko a leash attached to the maid’s collar, which she promptly used to yank the girl to her, causing her to fall as she had no experience walking in heels, let alone while in heels with her ankles and knees bound, Nomoko giggled and the Bears shared a laugh, the gynoid pulled the girl to her feet, and then reached down grabbed her backside and lifted her up to nearly eye level with the statuesque mechanical matriarch.

“Let me be very clear, This!” Nomoko said giving her new maid’s back side a firm squeeze, “Is mine now, as are these!” she said giving the Tenno a bounce to make her bust jiggle, she then lifted the hand holding the leash which she looped around behind her own neck before reaching back down to resume kneading the maid’s cute little bottom, and thus pulling the leash so that the girl’s forehead was pushed against Nomoko’s face allowing the gynoid to nuzzle her, and causing her lips to lightly touch her on certain syllables as she continued, “You are mine, every single inch of your body is mine, now get used to your new foot wear, because your body isn’t the only part of you that is mine, it’s time for you to give your first generous donation to my enterprises, Maid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copied directly from the DA version
> 
> Just barely made it to the self imposed deadline, not gonna set one of those for Chapter 3, since i really want to relax and enjoy my new games, so it may be a while before we take another trip into the fantastic world of we-r-nomad hope this slightly racier chapter helps to make the wait easier for the all of like 3 people who probably care lol,
> 
> Link to chapter 1 fav.me/dcvi67c
> 
> Originally this story featured a generic benefactor www.deviantart.com/we-r-nomad/… before i went with Nomoko fav.me/d9ri2x0
> 
> I figured having a handler fav.me/d67c1ut turn on it's sides so it can fit into a loom fav.me/d204oa9 with the maid and even hold her up allowing those who were barr footed or wearing non heeled shoes to get heels was a good idea,
> 
> I realized a bit into writing this that it was kinda weird for Nomoko to not have some of her favored bodyguards fav.me/d6mh4am around and added them to the chapter explaining they were just hiding to avoid being used as punching bags for her anger over the failed expedition,


	3. TenNomaid Chapter 3: Fall to Grace

Chapter 3: Fall to Grace

WARNING: Story contains themes of sexual violence.

The following is a work of fiction, it intended for mature audiences, and is for entertainment purposes only, the acts and beliefs expressed in it are there to provide a specific kind of stimulation for the reader and should NOT be duplicated, ALWAYS keep your interactions with others Safe Sane and Consensual, All characters and events are not intended to reflect any real world people or events any similarities are incidental.

The newly recruited maid hopped along needing to stop after each hop to steady herself, thankfully the Blue Gynoid holding her leash found her awkward wobbling cute and so allowed her the time she needed, but even then she still fell several times, and while Nomoko would just daww and squee over the clumsy attempts to right herself, the bears would outright laugh, and invariably one of them would make the same joke calling her a Tenho, it wasn’t funny the first time it wasn’t funny the following times and it wouldn’t be funny this time as she went down in a heap.

As she lay there catching her breath and preparing to right herself she heard the Bear who had brought her here laugh and call out “Maybe if you wewen’t such a TenHO you would have put up a weal fight!” as he said it the others began to chuckle at the stupid pun, anger and adrenaline pushing her she drew her legs in and lashed out at full force striking the bear and sending him airborne into another who caught him and set him down.

Nomoko’s cutesy baby talk about how cute and helpless she was came to a sudden stop, she leaned down to the offending maid giving her a very stern look, the Gynoid hoked her finger into the opening under Vemlyn’s breasts and got hold of the folded piece of tape connected to her chest and used it to guide her new pet to her feet to a chorus of muffled ows,

“Maids do not engage in violence!” Nomoko growled placing on foot against the wall and using the tape to pull Vemlyn over her knee, “They!” Nomoko followed the word with a solid smack across the squirming Maid’s bottom, “Are!” Vemlyn let out a loud yelp as the next slap landed on her backside, “Delicate!” the helpless maid tried to reach down and shield herself from the next swat but the act pulled on the tape Nomoko was holding firm and she couldn’t manage to reach and so the next one landed with and even louder yelp this time both from the slap and the sudden tugging “Demure!” Vemlyn was gasping for breath as the next swat found it’s tender target, “And obedient!” Nomoko delivered the final slap without any further resistance from her breathless plaything.

Nomoko stood the girl back up and then used her leash to pull her in, to Nomoko’s joy and Vemlyn’s distraction the height difference placed the bottom half of the Maid’s face into the bountiful cleavage the Gynoids over sexed French Foreign legion costume exposed.

“Now then are you planning on behaving little miss Maid?” Nomoko asked in a singsong voice, Vemlyn took a second to even register that the Gynoid was talking and hadn’t been able to actually hear what was asked, Nomoko was far from angry though failures were perfectly acceptable when they were caused by a nice pair of breasts, so she asked again this time in a low husky voice and making sure to say it slowly, “Are you planning to be a good girl for Mistress Nomoko now?” Vemlyn nodded. 

 

And in the same sultry husky tone she explained how things would proceed, “Good! Now I am going to take off your gag, you are going to lay yourself across my knee and count each slap I give your naughty little tush, and then you are going to give Mistress Nomoko a heartfelt apology for la trouble you caused then re-gag yourself like la good little Maid you always wanted to be! yes?” with her bosom shoved into Vemlyn’s face and that tone of voice she well could have asked if the former defender of the origin system if she wanted to take a swim on Ceres and the addled Maid would have had a bit of effort saying no, as it was she nodded and offered an even more muffled than usual yes.

Nomoko gave the leash slack she reached up with one glowing finger nail and tapped it on the piece of tape holding closed her pet’s mouth denigrating it, from there the Maid did as she was told laying across Nomoko’s still raised knee and not saying a word until the Gynoid brought her hand across her backside eliciting a loud “ONE!” by the time they reached the tenth and final one Vemlyn needed a short break to get her increasingly hard to hide panting under control, but she managed to mostly convince herself and her audience that it was crying.

“Now tell Mistress how sorry you are,” Nomoko demanded in a condescending voice, keeping her knee up in case her little pet decided to rebel against her agreement to behave, which she thought was going to be the case when the began to lean away from Nomoko instead of offering the apology, “I’m sorry I was bad Mistress Nomoko!” before Nomoko could make her demand that she look her in the eye while offering the apology the Gynoid was left speechless with an excited grin when the Maid pressed her lips to the top of Nomoko’s raised boot and gave it as timid kiss.

Nomoko managed to regain her composure before the Maid could take notice of her elation, With that done Nomoko put her foot back down, she then pulled out a dispenser and took a small strip of tape and held it level with Vemlyn’s mouth, so she could re-gag herself, as soon as the tape was on Nomoko released it so Vemlyn would need to use the Gynoid’s bosom to properly affix the tape, with that done Nomoko casually slipped her pink into the loop on the lease and strutted off to continue towards their destination.

Vemlyn stared at the swaying hips of Her mistress and only remembered to begin hopping after the leash was pulled taught, and even then she remained fixated on the back and forth sultry swing of the hot pants wearing machine matriarch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally unable to make any progress here because i couldn't believe i could make a walk down a hallway sexy, i like to think i was very wrong was wrong,

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fic set in the FMP setting created by [we-r-nomad](https://www.deviantart.com/we-r-nomad) starring my Operator from Warframe, already working on Chapter 2, hope to have it done before new years,
> 
> Our lovely Damsel [twitter.com/Thanotos0mega/stat…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://twitter.com/Thanotos0mega/status/1078014100876259328) [twitter.com/Thanotos0mega/stat…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://twitter.com/Thanotos0mega/status/1078016365351456768)
> 
>  
> 
> Knight Bear by we-r-nomad [fav.me/d3dsq8q](http://fav.me/d3dsq8q) I came up with the idea of them having little swords that double as paddles and while not seen here also tasers,
> 
>  
> 
> Angel Drum also by nomad [fav.me/d1u7ano](http://fav.me/d1u7ano) the version here is an original idea, it acts more like a one bear recon craft that can also be used to retrieve a single target of opportunity while relying on the knight bear's dispiriting field to keep magic captives subdued,
> 
>  
> 
> All contents belong to their rightful owners,


End file.
